organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Emblem Heartles
Animal-type Emblem Heartless are Heartless that resemble animals. They often appear on worlds with many animals, and therefore may in fact be the Heartless of animals that once resided there. A disproportionate amount of Command-level Heartless are animal-types. Powerwild The Powerwild Heartless are Emblem Heartless that resemble monkeys. They appear in many worlds, some reasonable such as the Deep Jungle, others unlikely such as Traverse Town and Olympus. They are one of the only types of Heartless that appear in a female form at all, and can appear either male or female. Given the fighting style and general appearance of the male Powerwild, this group of Heartless may be a derivative of the Soldier Emblem Heartless made when an inhabitant of the Deep Jungle had its Heart stolen by a Soldier-type Heartless. Powerwilds resemble cartoonish monkeys, with round heads topped with small round ears, long arms and curved legs. Their bodies are covered in two different colors of fur, one color for their head and torso, the other for their arms and legs. They have pitch black faces with round, softly glowing yellow eyes. They have four-fingered hands and four-toed feet, both rather large, and wear bands at their ankles and wrists. They have a long, then tail that is longer than they are. Their chests bear a large Heartless Emblem. Female varieties wear large bows on their heads and a gold hoop earring in each ear. Powerwilds are a male species of the simian family of Heartless. They attack with quick sliding kicks, hard thrusting punches, and aerial claw attacks. Of all varieties, they have the most endurance, so take the longest to defeat. Their fur is a dull blue on their heads and torsos, and indigo on their arms, legs, and tails. Their hands and feet are pale violet, and the inside of their ears is lavender. They wear gold bands. Final Powerwild Final Powerwilds are a male species of the simian family of Heartless. They are identical to Powerwilds in all but their color scheme. They have light orange fur on their heads and torsos, red-brown on their arms, legs and tails, and yellow-brown hands, feet, and inner-ears. They wear blue bands. Bouncywild Bouncywilds are a female species of the simian family of Heartless. They tend to attack from a distance shooting orbs from a slingshot, often complimenting the close-range attacks of their cousins the Powerwilds. When they are approached, they will flee, dropping a banana peel in their wake, causing opponents to slip and fall, sometimes dropping goods they carry. They have brown fur on their bodies, orange on their arms and tails, and dark red-orange on their legs. Their hands and feet are both dark brown, and their inner ears are light yellow-orange. They wear red bows, turquoise armbands, green-and-yellow anklebands, and carry dark-wooden slingshots with yellow cord. Final Bouncywild Final Bouncywilds are a female species of the simian family of Heartless. They are identical to Bouncywilds in all but their color scheme. They have maroon fur on their bodies, salmon pink on their arms, legs, and heads, and a gradient from red to pink on their tail. They wear blue and yellow bands, and yellow bows, and carry a yellowish slingshot with a blue cord. Sniperwild Sniperwilds are a female species of the simian family of Heartless. They are very similar to the other females, the Bouncywilds, in that they tend to attack from afar with their slingshots. However, if they have not spotted an enemy, they will bounce around aimlessly. However, if they spot an enemy, they will call for reinforcements, who will file in quickly from all over. Once one is defeated, two more will spawn in its place until all local Sniperwilds have been eliminated. They have dark red-violet fur on their bodies and arms, and violet fur with lavender stripes on their heads, legs, and tails. Their hands and feet are very dark violet. They wear blue-violet bows and gold bands, and carry light brown wood slingshots with purple cords. Sea Neon Sea Neons are a breed of Emblem Heartless that resemble jellyfish and only appear underwater. They have long, turquoise tendrils drifting from their bottom which they use to attack in spinning motions. Their heads are small, round, and black, topped with a curling antenna. Their heads are covered in a large, translucent, dark-gray jelly bubble with the Heartless emblem printed on the front. They function as underwater Shadows, being weak and numerous. They usually have no magical resistance, though rarely they will be somewhat immune to Thunder-based Black Magic. Their greatest threat is their ability to move so easily and quickly. They appear on their own, usually in groups, or can spawn from a defeated Sheltering Zone. Final Sea Neon Final Sea Neons are identical to Sea Neons, other than their color schemes. Their jelly-heads have a reddish tint, and their tentacles are yellow. They appear more rarely than Sea Neons. Sheltering Zone Sheltering Zones are very large, but otherwise identical to Sea Neons. They will not attack unless provoked, though even touching them will do damage. If defeated using a weapon, they will split into three Sea Neons. It is recommended that they are defeated using magic. Final Sheltering Zone Final Sheltering Zones are identical to Sheltering Zones, other than that they have the color scheme of Final Sea Neons. Aquatank Aquatank Heartless are a breed of Emblem Heartless that only appear underwater. They often appear attached with Screwdivers. Aquatanks are very large and bulbous. They slightly resemble whales with long, clawed fins. They have a single antenna stretching from between their yellow eyes, curling forward and ending in glowing yellow, similar to the lure of an anglerfish. They are colored in jagged stripes of various blues. A large Heartless emblems take up the majority of their breast area. Aquatanks are docile until provoked. When attacked, they will retaliate with attacks similar to Large Bodies, thrusting themselves forward through the water at their foes, or swinging their wide fins back and forth. Using their glowing anglers, they can cast powerful Thunder-based Black Magic. They will absorb Electricity - including Thunder magic - making them stronger. Often, they will carry three Screwdivers into battle with them, hanging on their undersides. Final Aquatank Final Aquatanks are identical to Aquatanks in all but their color scheme. They have stripes of dull navy blue, black, dull red, and dull yellow, with pale green anglers. Jet Balloon Jet Balloons are a rare variety of Aquatanks. They are striped alternately blue and beige, and float out of water. They only appear in Neverland, with Missile Divers, a rare variety of Screwdivers. They will float about an area for a short time, firing Missile Divers toward their foe. They vanish quickly, so if you aim to defeat them, you must do it quickly. Wyvern TailBunker Avalanche Wavecrest Phantomtail Windstorm Dustflier Tornado Step Rabid Dog Snapper Dog Bully Dog Hook Bat Perplex Living Bone The heartless resembles a dinosaur-like creature with two stubby blue legs. Its head and feet are comprised of bones and it is occasionally being ridden by a shaman. It deals strong attacks that do major damage. Its weakness is its skull, constantly hitting it will allow it to drop quicker. When paired with a shaman, it is even stronger than on its own. Aerial Knocker Resembling a brightly coloured bird with boxing gloved for feet, this heartless unleashes three different kinds of punches, so pay attention in order to counter effectively. It is quick and will not let its opponent flee. It's tackling punch is very powerful and can do great damage over time, best defeat this one quickly. Aerial Champ Cymbal Monkey Tricky Monkey Creepworm 'Stealth Sneak' Sneak Army Veil Lizard Final Stealth Sneak 'Pot Centipede' 'Parasite Cage' 'Behemoth' 'Final Behemoth' 'Arc Behemoth' 'Destroyed Behemoth' 'Storm Rider' 'Final Storm Rider' 'Illuminator' 'Final Illuminator' 'Groundshaker' 'Final Groundshaker' 'Ruler of the Sky'